Marriage Troubles
by brittana11
Summary: Santiago Lopez is a famous singer and is married to famous Oscar winning actress Brittany Pierce-Lopez. They have three kids and one big problem that has causes problems in their marriage. Can they work through their problems and stay together or will they become yet another Hollywood divorce story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone I'm back with another requested Brittiago piece. Thank you mcdonalm5676 for the idea for this story. This story is going to be seven chapters of mostly drama which is very different from my normal stories. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Marriage Troubles**

"Babe my tour got extended by a week." Santiago says batting one of his backup dancers away.

The last thing he needs is his wife finding out he's been hooking up with her on this tour. It's not like he's in love with this girl or anything, he loves his wife deeply, but he has needs and Brittany has to stay at home with their kids.

"Who the fuck is with you?" Brittany growls.

"No…one," Santiago gulps.

With that Brittany hangs up and Santiago throws his phone against the wall.

"Everything okay babe?" Amanda the girl asks.

"Get the fuck out," Santiago growls.

He holds his head in his hands wondering where everything he had with his wife started going wrong. His wife of six years is two time Oscar winner Brittany Pierce-Lopez. They've been together for twelve years having been together since they were sophomores in high school. They have three kids together Aly who is eight and was a surprise as they hadn't been planning on having kids yet, Jamie who is five and their only son Taylor who is two.

"God I'm a fucking idiot!" Santiago shouts at no one.

This isn't the first time his wife has caught him cheating and he knows when he gets home, she's going to kill him.

 **Flashback**

"Santiago I'm five months pregnant with your child and your off touring and sleeping with some hooker!" Brittany shouts at him.

"I'm soo sorry honey." Santiago softly says cupping her face.

"Am I not attractive anymore?" Brittany asks.

"Babe you are the most beautiful woman carrying our little one." Santiago says rubbing her belly. "Hopefully we'll have a boy this time."

"Then why? We have two daughters and a third on the way." Brittany says.

"I honestly don't know. You know I like the ladies and when you're not around I'm horny-"

"Just promise me it won't happen again." Brittany says cutting him off.

"It won't,"

 **End Flashback**

Since then it's happened four other times. Always when he's away and with some nobody he doesn't care about.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brittany glares at her phone pissed that he would do this to her again. She thought that they were done with the cheating after last time.

"Mommy, whens daddy coming home?" Jamie asks coming into the living room.

"Soon honey," Brittany says feeling bad that her kids don't get to see their father that much anymore.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Jamie asks.

"Sure," Brittany says getting up. "Want to help me make dinner?" she asks.

"Yes," Jamie says smiling.

Brittany tries to keep the kids busy so they'll think less about their dad not being here. Since having Tayler she hasn't had a chance to do much acting as that was the time Santiago's career really took off and they agreed to not have nannies raising their kids she agreed to stay home.

"Mom! Taylor's touching my stuff again!" Aly shouts down the stairs.

"Really," Brittany says turning off the stove. "I wish for once the three of you would get along." she says to Jamie.

She ruffles Jamie hair before heading upstairs to stop Aly from making Taylor cry.

"Dinners ready!" Brittany says walking into Aly's room and swooping Taylor into her arms.

"Mama," Taylor says smiling and hugging his mom.

"Hows my big man? Are you hungry?" Brittany asks tickling his belly.

Taylor smiles and nods, wiggling trying to get out of her arms.

"Go help Jamie set the table." Brittany says putting her son down who runs out.

She turns to face her eldest daughter who's texting on her phone.

"Sweetie I know Tayler can be a handful, but I need your help with your siblings." Brittany softly says taking her phone out of her hands.

"Whens dad coming home? Taylor doesn't bug me when he's home." Aly says pouting.

"Next week," Brittany says hugging her daughter. "How about I let you go over to Moriah's house tomorrow and spend the night for being so helpful." she says.

"Yes! Thank you so much mommy." Aly says hugging her tightly.

"Well you've been very helpful and I was also thinking that we'd sign you up for gymnastics. I know you've wanted to do that." Brittany says being tackled by her daughter.

"Thank you so much mommy!"

Brittany smiles as she follows her daughter down to eat. It's times like these that she wishes Santiago would be here. Shaking her head of thoughts of her husband she heads in to have a wonderful dinner with her kids.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Santiago you can't leave." John his manager says.

"I have to, if I don't I might lose my wife." Santiago says packing up his bags.

"Listen you can't-"

"I don't care; losing my wife is not a choice." Santiago says grabbing his bags and heading to the door.

"But we still have another week of concerts." John tells him. "Surely she can wait."

"No she can't," Santiago says leaving.

Ten hours later his flight is finally landing in LA. He takes a cab to his house since his wife doesn't know that he's coming. Being as it's seven at night he knows that they'll all be home. He only hopes that his wife won't be too pissed.

"Hey honey I'm home!" Santiago shouts opening the door.

"Daddy!" Jamie shouts running over.

He manages to put his bags down before he catches his daughter. A second later he catches his son as well.

"How are my two little munchkins?" Santiago says smiling as he picks them up. "Where you two good for your mom?"

"Yes," Jamie happily says laying her head on his shoulder.

"Daddy, play." Taylor asks.

"Of course, where is your older sister?" Santiago asks carrying them into the house farther to find his wife.

"At a friends," Jamie says just so happy that her dad is back.

"I see you came home." Brittany says coldly.

"Yeah I know you and the kids have missed me so I decided to come home." Santiago says hoping to make things up with her.

"We'll talk after the kids are asleep." Brittany says not wanting to fight in front of the kids.

While she maybe beyond pissed at her husband, she knows that her kids are very happy to see their dad.

"So what should we do?" Santiago asks their kids.

"Fort," Taylor slurs.

"Okay little man let's build a fort." Santiago says smiling at his son.

He puts them down and they run over to the couch.

"I'm sorry honey and I promise I'm going to make it up to you." Santiago whispers.

"Where have I heard that before." Brittany whispers after he's out of ear shot.

She grabs her phone and heads into the kitchen. She calls Aly to tell her that her dad is home and promises to pick her up in twenty minutes.

"I'm going to go pick up Aly. I'll be back in under an hour." Brittany tells them.

"Okay," Santiago sadly says.

He plays with the kids while his wife is gone focusing on them instead of his wife. He knows that later she's going to chew him out. By the time she gets back he's having the most fun he's had since he left on tour.

"Dad!" Aly shouts running over and tackling him to the ground.

"How my princess?" Santiago asks hugging his eldest daughter.

"Good," Aly says smiling. "Glad that your back now."

"Well I missed you all so much that I decided to come back early." Santiago says. "How about we make some popcorn and watch a movie."

"Yes!" Aly and Jamie say together.

Taylor just hugs his dad, glad to have him home.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"They're all asleep now." Santiago says coming back down.

"Good," Brittany says not looking up from her book.

"Listen I'm really sorry about everything." Santiago says hoping to get this over with so they can move on with their life.

"I'm sure," Brittany says still not looking up.

He stares at her in disbelief; he thought that at the very least he would yell at her.

"Okay well I guess we're good then." Santiago says hoping that now this whole thing is over as he sits next to her.

Frowning Brittany doesn't say anything, but kicks him off the couch.

"Ouch, Britt really?" Santiago whines getting up.

"If you think everything is okay then you are really delusional." Brittany growls at him.

"Then talk to me please." Santiago says. "I want to make this work." he says.

"You really think I'm going to let go years of cheating? Hell no, you're sleeping out here alone." Brittany growls getting up.

"Britt, please," Santiago begs getting up too.

"You've been cheating on me for three years. What has changed that would make me believe that you've changed?" Brittany asks.

She's been trying her hardest to stay calm and not lose it and start yelling at him. She truly does love him and wants to make their marriage work.

"You're the only woman I've ever loved." Santiago softly says.

"Well I certainly don't feel like you do since you can't seem to keep it in your pants." Brittany harshly growls at him.

"I know," Santiago says hanging his head. "I'll do anything to try and make it up to you."

"So you want to try and fix our marriage?" Brittany asks.

"Yes," Santiago softly says.

"Then I'll set up a counseling appointment for us." Brittany says.

"Okay," Santiago sighs.

He knows that they need to do this to save their marriage, but he doesn't like it. He just wants them to go back to teenage Brittany and Santiago who didn't have any worries only love for each other.

"Until then let's not talk unless it involves the kids." Brittany suggests.

"Britt," Santiago whines.

"Listen I want to kick you out, but it's better for the kids if you are here so please just follow my rules." Brittany says.

"Okay I can do that." Santiago sadly says.

"Goodnight," Brittany says.

Santiago watches her walk upstairs wishing he hadn't ruined their marriage to the point where his wife doesn't want to sleep in the same bed as him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow thanks for all the reviews. I just want to say that I have never been to counseling and thus I'm sorry if I got anything wrong about it.**

"Thanks mom for watching the kids." Brittany says giving her mom a hug before turning to Maria to hug her as well. "Thanks for coming too Maria."

"Well I know neither of us would ever miss a chance to spend time with our grandchildren." Maria says hugging her daughter-in-law.

"We just want you and Santiago is to fix whatever problems you have with your marriage." Susan tells her daughter.

"Even if that means kicking my lazy son in the ass." Maria says knowing full well he's caused many of the problems between them.

"I hope this will be the first step to fixing our marriage. I love him so much." Brittany says wiping away a tear. "Well I'd better get going."

Brittany heads out not wanting to hear her mom or Maria talk about her marriage anymore. It's obvious that they know something is wrong, but they don't know what it is. Starting the car, she pulls out of the driveway. Earlier she told Santiago that they would arrive separately since she knows after their session that she'll want to be alone. Then she found out that he was going to work before their appointment and it pissed her off slightly. He just got home and now he's working yet again. When he started getting more famous and needing to go on tour, she agreed to take a step back in her career to take care of the kids. Now she's really starting to regret agreeing to this. Pulling into the office parking lot she smiles when she sees Santiago's truck parked there already. He waits until she parks before opening her door.

"Hey Britt," Santiago says helping her out of the SUV.

"Hey San," Brittany says smiling at how cute he's being.

"So…can I hold your hand or what?" Santiago asks looking around for paparazzi.

Instead of answering she takes his hand and squeezes it, smiling up at him.

"Thank you for agreeing to do this." Brittany softly says as they walk in.

"I want to fix us Britt. I'm willing to do anything to make things right between us." Santiago tells her.

She smiles cause yeah he maybe a cheating bastard when he's on tour, but when he's home he's the most loving man to her. She just wishes that he could control himself on tour these last two years.

"I just want you to know that I love you." Santiago says stopping her before they enter the office.

"I love you too." Brittany says opening the door.

It takes them ten minutes before they go in to see their marriage counselor.

"Good afternoon Santiago and Brittany Lopez. It's very nice to meet you two." the counselor says. "My name is Doctor Dallas."

"Hello," Brittany says shaking his hand before sitting down.

"Hi," Santiago says sitting next to him.

"So I understand that you two require some help in fixing your marriage." Dallas says liking to hear from them what is wrong.

Santiago is about to say something smartass when Brittany elbows him to stop him. Dallas notices this and takes some notes.

"Yes, we probably have several issues you can help us with that we don't realize, but the big one is the fact that every time he goes on tour he cheats on me." Brittany tells Dallas.

"Santiago what do you think of this?" Dallas asks curious to hear what he has to say to this.

"I've cheated on my wife five times since my career took off three years ago when she was pregnant with our youngest child." Santiago says hanging his head in guilt.

Brittany looks away trying not to cry. In a way she's glad that it's only been five people since she thought it was more.

"How does that make you feel Brittany?" Dallas asks he figures they might as well just jump in.

"I feel betrayed, sad, mad and pissed. I don't understand why he cheated, why I wasn't enough for him." Brittany says tears starting to fall.

Dallas watches waiting to see what Santiago will do. He's very interested in helping this couple who despite this huge problem are obvious in love.

"Baby," Santiago says starting to get teary eyed. "I honestly don't know why. I don't actually care about any of them; you're the only one I love."

"Then why can't you stay faithful." Brittany asks.

"When you're not an option, like I'm going to be away from you for days on end I have a hard time saying no to beautiful women who throw themselves at me." Santiago says looking ashamed.

Brittany is about to say something when Dallas stops her.

"It sounds to me like you might have some impulse control issues when you get horny and you're alone." Dallas says. "Does he always tell you or call you so you'll find out?" he asks.

"Yes, he'll call and most of the time I can guess." Brittany says.

"I want you to tell each other how this makes you feel, starting with you Brittany." Dallas says.

"I get so mad that you keep doing this and then feel the need to tell me. It's like you're rubbing the fact that you're sleeping around in my face." Brittany growls at him.

"I'm so sorry baby, that's not my intent. I always feel so guilty afterwards that I feel the need to call you so you'll catch me." Santiago softly says.

They continue to talk about how the cheating has affected them for the rest of the time.

"Our time is almost up." Dallas tells them. "I feel like you two have made really good progress for this being your first session. Now I'd like to suggest that we meet twice a week for now until we get ahold of your big problem and all the little ones it has caused."

"We can definitely do that." Santiago says willing to do anything to save their marriage.

"You two should take things slow for now. That means dating, but no sex. You two need to reconnect as you try to forgive." Dallas says the last part to Brittany. "Santiago this means staying out of situations that could lead to more."

"Thank you so much for everything you've already done and will do." Brittany says getting up and shaking his hand.

"I'm always happy to help those couples who are in love like you two are." Dallas says.

He so hopes that they make it.

"So I'll see you at home." Brittany says hoping he doesn't have to work.

"Yes and then I was thinking that I could take you out on a date?" Santiago hopefully asks.

"I guess, but it'd better be good." Brittany says secretly smiling as they haven't been on a date since this whole mess started.

"It will be." Santiago says.

"Okay, I'm sure our moms will watch the kids for a few more hours." Brittany says. "You know how they like to spoil them."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santiago opens the restaurant door for his wife. He decided to take her out to a nice restaurant called Silver City. It wasn't too fancy, but still nice enough.

"I haven't been here in ages." Brittany says as they are seated in the back away from any windows and paparazzi taking photos of them.

"I know," Santiago says glad that she seems to like his choice.

They order drinks and their food before they settle into an uncomfortable silence. He has no idea what to say and wither he can or should talk about their marriage or stay away from that topic. Finally Brittany decides to end the silence.

"I think unless Doctor Dallas tells us we should leave talking about our problems in consulting. Let's talk about our kids and other things, that way we don't end up fighting." Brittany suggests.

"That sounds good; I really want to make us work." Santiago says staring in her eyes to show that he's serious.

"I know you are and so am I." Brittany says reaching across the table and grabbing his hand. "I love you so much, always remember that."

"And I love you too Brittany Pierce-Lopez." Santiago says kissing her hand.

"Well that's good since you're married to me." Brittany says giggling.

Santiago can't help, but smile at the fact that his wife seems to be the happiest he's seen her in a long while.

"When do you have to go back to performing?" Brittany asks.

"I'm not leaving the state for the next few months. I don't want anything getting in the way of us plus I have to work on my new album." Santiago tells her knowing that touring is off the plate for now.

"Good, I'm going to need you to watch the kids more as I have a recurring role on Grey's Anatomy for the next three weeks." Brittany tells him.

"I'd love to spend more time with the kids." Santiago says so proud of his wife. "I know your career has taken a backseat to mine so if you want to do a movie I'd be fine with that."

"Thank you for being so supportive." Brittany says smiling at him.

"You've always supported me, I feel like I need to return the favor now." Santiago says.

Their food is brought out and they fall into a comfortable silence eating. Brittany sneaks a few fries off of his plate smiling when he frowns at her.

"Don't be stealing my food." Santiago grumbles.

"Oh please San I married you so I could steal food off of your plate." Brittany says stealing another fry from his plate.

He grumbles something under his breath, but allows her to steal yet another.

"Do you want to finish my chicken? I'm full." Brittany says holding his plate out.

"Heck yes," Santiago says grabbing her plate.

"Babe don't choke yourself." Brittany says as he stuffs his face.

"I won't," Santiago says through a full mouth.

Once he finishes they order a slice of apple pie.

"The kids love having you home." Brittany says smiling as he offers her a bite of pie.

"I love being home too." Santiago says. "I was thinking that we could spend a day at the beach or park on Saturday." Santiago says.

"That sounds lovely." Brittany says.

"Good,"

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Aly and Jamie are both asleep, but Taylor wouldn't go to sleep." Susan tells them when they get home.

"Mommy," Taylor yawns reaching for her.

"Come on little man let's put you to sleep." Brittany says taking him in her arms. "Thanks again mom and Maria for watching them."

"Go put the little man to sleep, he's beyond tired." Maria says.

"Say goodnight to daddy." Brittany says.

"Good night little man," Santiago says kissing him on the top of the head.

Brittany carries him upstairs to put him to bed.

"So how was it?" Maria asks her son.

"I think it went well and our date was amazing." Santiago says.

"So there won't be any divorce?" Maria asks.

"No mom, we're going to work through our problems." Santiago says sighing.

"That's good, you and Britt belong together." Susan says.

"Thanks again for watching the kids." Santiago says.

"I take it you want us to leave." Susan says.

"Yeah I'm tired and the couch is my bed for now." Santiago says.

"Good night son, behave and get your marriage fixed." Maria says hugging him.

"Tell Britt bye for us." Susan says hugging him as well. "You'll get through this rough patch." she whispers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews and I'm hoping to have the next chapter up by the end of the weekend.**

Santiago's crawling on the floor pretending to be an elephant as Taylor rides on his back. The girls are pretending to be elephant trainers leading their dad around the living room. Brittany smiles, watching them play from the kitchen. She loves how much effort he's been putting in this last week, taking care of the kids and doing things for her. It's the most effort he's put into their family in two years, she absolutely loves it.

"We go to the park soon?" Jamie asks.

"Yes as soon as your mom finishes getting ready." Santiago says loudly so she can hear.

"Why don't you help me get lunch ready then we'll be able to leave sooner." Brittany says.

"Okay, let's go help mommy." Santiago says grabbing Taylor off his back as he stands up.

"Chips," Taylor says pointing to a bag of salt and vinegar chips.

"You can have some with lunch." Santiago says.

"Chips!" Taylor shouts.

"Just give him a couple or he'll throw a tantrum." Brittany says.

"Here you go little man." Santiago says handing him five chips which he takes and chops on them.

"Put him down and help me make sandwiches." Brittany says.

This is the first big test for them since they decided to start working on their marriage. She needs him to show her that he's changing and can resist women. She has a plan to "go to the bathroom" and leave him with the kids alone so she can watch him.

"All done," Santiago says putting everything in a basket.

"Thank you San." Brittany says squeezing his hand.

"We're ready?" Aly asks running in.

"Yes we are," Santiago says.

"Go grab your coats and grab Taylor's for him. Also put on your shoes!" Brittany shouts.

The three of them run off to grab their coats wanting to head to the park.

"You're very hot when you're ordering people around." Santiago whispers wrapping his arms around her waist.

"San," Brittany groans. "You know we can only kiss on the cheeks nothing else for a month at least."

"I know Britt," Santiago moans trying to think of dead things to get rid of his hard on.

Brittany turns to kiss his cheek before heading over to get her shoes and coat.

"Damn the things you do to me." he whispers to himself.

"Dad hurry up we're ready to go!" Aly shouts.

"I'm coming!" Santiago says grabbing the very heavy picnic basket.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Stay close," Brittany shouts as she takes Santiago's hand.

"Mom," Aly whines.

"If I can't see you then there's going to be issues." Brittany warns their eldest daughter.

Aly waves at her before running over to a group of kids playing tag with Jamie hot on her tail.

"Swing," Taylor asks pulling on his dad's leg.

"Let's go swing." Santiago says scooping him up in his arms.

He reaches back for his wife's hand and they walk over to the swings. He's glad to be spending the day with his family in the park. This is the first time since he got back and he's started to earn his wife's trust back that they've gone somewhere all together. Putting Taylor in the swing he starts pushing alternating with Brittany.

"Pump your legs baby." Brittany encourages.

"Thank you Britt for giving me another chance, god knows I don't deserve it." Santiago whispers smiling at her.

"Just don't screw up San." Brittany says.

"Don't worry I won't." Santiago says beyond happy that he's gotten this second chance.

Brittany gives him a look of she doesn't believe him. He just smiles and kisses her cheek.

"I love you." he whispers.

After an hour of playing with the other kids Aly and Jamie come running over to their parents who are playing in the sandbox with Taylor. He hasn't wanted to leave either of their sides.

"Can we go out on the boats?" Jamie asks pointing to the dock where sailboats are for rent.

Santiago looks down at Brittany not wanting to say yes unless she's fine with it. She shrugs thinking this might be another good thing for them.

"Okay," Santiago says earning himself a huge hug from both his daughters.

"Thanks daddy," Jamie says.

"You're the best." Aly shouts.

"No daddy!" Taylor shouts climbing on his dad.

"Don't worry honey daddy's not leaving you." Brittany says rubbing his back.

Taylor burrows himself into Santiago's chest frowning at his sisters.

"He's super attached to dad." Aly says frowning. "Why?"

Santiago doesn't know what to say so he looks down at his wife. One of the many drawbacks to being gone so much over the last two years, he doesn't know his kids that well.

"Well he missed your dad too and this is how he shows it." Brittany says taking Jamie's hand so she doesn't wander off.

"Oh," Aly says unsure of why her brother doesn't just say so.

"Mom are we going on a boat?" Jamie asks.

"Yes," Brittany says as they walk down to the dock. "Go get us a boat preferably without a creepy captain who's going to stare at me." she says side eyeing the two guys at the sales booth.

"Oh trust me I'll make sure of it." Santana growls narrowing his eyes at the young men.

He's trying to keep his jealous in check since it's not like he can tell her not to flirt after what he's done. He tried that a few days ago and she chewed him out for it.

"San," Brittany says.

"Britt I only want to make sure no one scares the kids." Santiago says hoping she'll buy it.

She narrows her eyes at him before nodding and kissing his cheek.

"I'm keeping my eye on you." Brittany jokes.

"I love you babe." Santiago says.

It takes ten minutes of Santiago haggling before they get a small sailboat to themselves. He even managed to get a middle aged married man to captain the boat.

"Daddy can we touch the water?" Jamie asks.

"No keep your bodies upright." Santiago says imagining them falling overboard.

His eyes bug out of his head when he sees his wife leaning over with Taylor in her arms.

"Babe please sit up." Santiago begs.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asks sitting up.

When she sits up Taylor starts getting teary eye and very fussy. He wants to go back to touching the water.

"What if he falls in." Santiago softly says.

"I won't let him." Brittany says scooting over into him.

"I know, but I just get worried." Santiago says.

"Stop and just enjoy this while we can." Brittany says. "It won't be long until Aly won't want to hang out with us."

"God I'm not looking forward to her being a teenager. That's just scary." Santiago says.

"We still have a few years." Brittany softly says.

"Mom, dad can we fish?" Aly asks.

"Sure," Santiago says getting up to join them.

"Okay little one let's go back to touching the water." Brittany says leaning over with Taylor again since her husband is distracted.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Thank you again." Santiago says handing the captain a fifty.

"No problem,"

"Dad hurry up I'm starving." Aly whines.

Brittany chuckles as her husband tries to juggle Jamie and Taylor who are both sound asleep. They had fallen asleep as they sailed back two hours after they started as everyone was getting hungry.

"Dad," Aly says stomping her foot and putting her hands on her hips. "I'm really hungry."

"Sweetie don't rush your father." Brittany says. "Honey do you need help? I can take Jamie." she offers.

"No I can handle it." Santiago says.

"Okay, I'll take Aly to the car to grab the picnic basket. Meet us under the huge oak tree." Brittany says deciding that it will just be easier for him.

"Go," Santiago says watching them walk away.

Aly scurries ahead of her mom turning around trying to get her to walk faster. Brittany chuckles at how her eldest daughter is so much like her.

"Aly wait for me." Brittany shouts after her.

"But I'm hungry mommy." Aly says running back to her.

"I know baby, but can you stay near me." Brittany says.

"Okay mom," Aly says grabbing her hand.

Brittany smiles quickening her step knowing how grouchy her daughter can get when she's hungry. When they reach the car Aly tries to lift the picnic basket, but can't as it's really heavy.

"Here honey I'll help you." Brittany says lifting the basket with both hands.

"It's heavy," Aly says trying to help her mom.

"I know it is baby." Brittany says as they slowly carry it over to the oak tree.

They're about five hundred yards away from when Santiago is waiting for them with the now awake Jamie climbing the tree and Taylor still asleep in his arms. Brittany frowns when she sees her husband with five women around him. She swallows a growls and decides to give him the benefit of the doubt for now since he is famous.

"Daddy! Help!" Aly shouts.

Santiago jumps up with Taylor who is just waking up in his arms and runs over to them. The women groan and try to follow him, but one look from Brittany has them scattering. Anyone that knows who Santiago is knows that Brittany is his wife and he'll do anything for her including calling the cops on fans.

"Sorry about them Britt." Santiago says trying to feel out how his wife is feeling about women around him.

"It's okay we both get recognized everywhere we go." Brittany says deciding she can't be mad after all he looked uncomfortable and seemed to be trying to get rid of them.

"I was trying to get them to leave me alone. This is our family day which means no autographs or pictures especially since we have the kids with us." Santiago says and Brittany swoons at his words.

"It means a lot to us that you care that much about spending time with us." Brittany softly says.

"Well I-"

"Let's eat," Aly shouts interrupting them.

"Okay baby girl let's get you fed." Santiago says.

Santiago gets out food for the kids before handing his wife a salad and grabbing chicken wings for himself. They eat in silence for fifteen minutes before Jamie has to go to the bathroom.

"Mom, I have to pee." Jamie says.

"Okay, Aly do you have to go?" Brittany asks standing up and picking up Taylor.

Aly nods her head and follows Brittany leaving Santiago alone with the food.

"Come to papa," Santiago says grabbing a slice of chocolate cake.

"Santiago Lopez?" a woman says causing Santiago to look up.

"Um…..yeah," Santiago says.

"It's me Jackie; remember I was one of your backup dancers last year." Jackie says.

"Oh yeah hi," Santiago says.

"It's Santiago Lopez!" another woman shouts.

Ten seconds later he's surrounded by at least ten women fawning over him. If he's honest he really enjoys the attention their giving him. He knows that he should try to get rid of them, but the complements their giving him pump his ego. It's not until Jackie who he now remembers as on of the dancers who kept trying to get him in bed (he actually didn't sleep with her) grabs his arm that he realizes how much trouble he's going to be in. The women have him trapped and then he sees his wife just as Jackie kisses him. He manages to break free and runs after his wife who took off towards the car.

"Britt!" Santiago shouts.

"Don't come near me and don't come home." Brittany growls getting the kids in the car and slamming the door in his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow what a reaction to the last chapter. I can't wait to see what you all say to this one. Thanks for all the reviews.**

Brittany furiously wipes away tears as she drives the kids back home. She can't believe he would kiss someone else with her right there. She's finally had enough, she's through with him. But at the same time she wants to make them work out still. She decides that since they have a counseling session on Wednesday that she'll go and give him a chance to explain.

"Mommy where's daddy?" Aly asks.

"He had to go to work." Brittany says taking a deep breath still fighting tears away.

"But-" Jamie starts before Aly stops her.

"Daddy?" Taylor asks.

"You'll see daddy tomorrow." Brittany says hoping that he'll stay at his mom's so she can just drop off the kids there at not see him.

She's so mad that after everything that's happened between them that he would allow someone to kiss him. Though she's trying to keep her cool since she doesn't want the kids to know anything is wrong. They love their dad and she doesn't want them to stop. Even though he hasn't been a great husband, he is a good dad to them.

"Can we watch a movie when we get home?" Aly asks sensing her mom is sad and will want to be alone.

"Sure, how about we stop and grab a few along with some snacks." Brittany says.

Aly and Jamie high five, smiling at each other. Taylor just frowns as he looks out the window; all he wants is his dad. Brittany smiles back at her kids, they are the only reason she's even considering giving him another chance.

They stop and grab two new movies, the Good Dinosaur and the Lion Guard along with a bunch of junk food. It doesn't take long after they got home for Brittany to set them up in the living room. She had texted Quinn to come over and is pouring them a glass of wine when the doorbell rings.

"What the hell did that cheating bastard do now?" Quinn softly asks not wanting the kids to hear her.

"Come have some wine and I'll tell you." Brittany says so thankful to have someone to talk to about all this crap.

"I thought you were doing better since you're going to counseling now." Quinn says following her friend into the kitchen.

"Well we've only had one session thus far since it's been less than a week and we have another one in two days." Brittany explains.

"Are you going?" Quinn asks still unsure of what exactly is wrong.

"Yes I need to try once more before I give up completely on us. Even though he's hurt me so much over the last two years I still love him." Brittany says tears starting to fall.

"I know you still do." Quinn says hugging her friend. "Now tell me what he did to make you so angry at him."

"I took the kids to the bathroom and when I came back out I saw him kiss some woman. He was surrounded by women and I just lost it." Brittany tells her trying not to cry.

Quinn bites her lip as she tries to think of what to say. As much as she wants to blame Santiago cause he has done shitty things, she thinks that Brittany overreacted this time. She knows that Santiago is really trying to save his marriage.

"I think you should hear him out in counseling before deciding anything." Quinn says.

"Yeah I know, but I think we need to spend some time apart." Brittany says looking at her kids.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santiago who crashed at his parent's house got yelled at for an hour by his mom for being an ass to his wife. He didn't tell her what actually happened feeling ashamed and not wanting either set of their parents to find out about his cheating, but they know something is wrong and it's his fault.

"Santiago Lopez to see Doctor Dallas." Santiago tells the receptionist.

"Oh my god you are Santiago Lopez." the receptionist gasps staring at the pop star.

"Yeah," Santiago says hating this part of fame.

"So Bri wasn't lying when she said you and your wife where here last week." the receptionist says.

"Here," Santiago says noticing one of his CD's.

He quickly signs it and hands it to her.

"Thanks so much,"

"Mr. Lopez," Doctor Dallas says opening his door.

"Hi Doc," Santiago says walking in.

"So why did you ask to have a private session?" Dallas asks sitting down.

"I wanted to talk to you one on one without my wife being here. I need to talk some things out before I even consider telling her." Santiago says.

"Is this the real reason why you've been cheating on your wife?" Dallas asks.

Santiago stares at the man wide eyed.

"Sure you have some impulse control issues, but that's not your real problem. I just wanted to wait until you told me." Dallas tells him.

"Honestly I've been with Brittany since we were freshman and have known her since kindergarten. She was my first everything and the only woman I've ever loved." Santiago says.

"Then why'd you cheat?" Dallas asks.

"I wanted to see what else is out in the world. I never got to play the field so when I'm away I have been." Santiago says hanging his head in sadness.

"But something has changed." Dallas prompts.

"I've recently realized that the only woman I want and need is my wife, but I fear that I have ruined everything." Santiago says.

"Why didn't you want to tell her this?" Dallas asks.

"Because she'll never forgive me if she knew." Santiago softly says.

"I think you might be surprised." Dallas says. "The only way the two of you can move pass this is if you're honest with her."

"I can't," Santiago softly says. "She kicked me out of the house yesterday after she saw a bunch of woman surrounding me and one of them kissed me."

"How did she take this?" Dallas asks.

"Obviously not well since she kicked me out. I can understand why she thought I kissed the woman since I haven't been faithful, but this time I was." Santiago says. "I'm not sure where this leaves us. If she still wants to work on us or not." he voices his concern.

"I'm sure she wants to at least hear you out." Dallas says.

"I hope so," Santiago whispers.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Brittany dear come in, your mother just got here as well." Maria says opening her front door when she sees her daughter-in-law pull in.

"I wish I could stay, but I have to go in today and the kids wanted to see their dad." Brittany says helping get Taylor out of his car seat.

"Santiago's out if that's what you were worried about." Maria says.

"I really do have to go to work." Brittany says turning to leave just as Santiago pulls in.

They stare at each other for several minutes before Santiago gets out of his truck.

"Hey Britt," Santiago softly says.

"The kids wanted to see you and I figured they could stay the night." Brittany says.

"Okay," Santiago says unsure of what to do. "Are we still going to counseling on Wednesday?" he asks.

"Yes I'll be there." Brittany says getting into the SUV.

He wants to say something else, but she drives away before he can.

"Daddy," Taylor shouts running as fast as his little legs will take him to his dad.

"Little man," Santiago says kneeling down to catch him.

"Dad!" Aly shouts running out as well with Jamie behind her.

"How are my girls?" Santiago says hugging them all.

"We missed you dad." Aly says.

"Well you get to stay the night here with me." Santiago says smiling at them.

"Is mom staying too?" Aly asks.

"No honey you'll see her tomorrow." Santiago says feeling awful that the kids are suffering because of his boneheaded mistakes.

"But-" Aly starts.

"Honey your mom and myself need some space between us, but trust me you'll still get to see us every day." Santiago says hoping she won't question him anymore.

"Okay," Aly says after giving her dad a hard look.

"Let's go get lunch then maybe we can play princess and dragon or something." Santiago says.

"Yes!" both Jamie and Aly shout always wanting to play pretend with their dad.

They run back into the house to pester their grandmas for lunch.

"How about it little guy." Santiago says to his son.

"Hungry," Taylor mumbles snuggling into his dad.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"It's nice to see you two again." Dallas says as Brittany and Santiago sit down on opposite ends of the couch. "So I can see that there is tension between the two of you." he says.

"I'm just through with his womanizing ways and I kicked him out of the house." Brittany says crossing her arms.

"Santiago how do you feel about this?" Dallas asks.

"Like I deserve it." Santiago says dreading having to tell her the truth of his cheating.

"Damn right you did." Brittany growls.

"Brittany let Santiago finish." Dallas says.

"I didn't actually do anything this time, but I get that she doesn't trust me at all and needs space and time to do so again." Santiago says.

Brittany doesn't say anything as honestly she's through with excuses and is doubting that she'll ever be able to forgive him. He's cheated on her and over the last few days she's been really thinking about them and honestly she thinks this might be a waste of time.

They continue to talk through some things for twenty minutes before Dallas clears his throat.

"Santiago has something to tell you about his cheating." Dallas says looking over at him.

Brittany looks over at her husband who is gulping and wiping his now sweaty palms on his pants.

"I…..well….." Santiago starts. "I cheated on you because I wanted to see what else is out there. We've been together since freshman year. I don't know what I was thinking baby. After all of it I've realized I'm madly in love with and only want you."

Both men stare at Brittany as she silently thinks Santiago's very nervous that she's going to walk out and never come back.

"This changes things." Brittany says.

"How?" Dallas asks.

"I need time and space. Can we pause our sessions for a while, while I try to wrap my head around this." Brittany asks Dallas not even looking at her husband.

"I'd like to see you individually at least once week so we can try to work out your feelings." Dallas suggests.

"I'm good with that." Brittany says getting up and walking out.

"That went as well as can be expected." Dallas says.

"I have a bad feeling." Santiago softly says.

He's pretty sure that his marriage is just about over and just that thought leaves him heartbroken.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow such emotional reviews, I know some of you are going to hate the end of this chapter but remember that all my stories are Brittana or in this case Brittiago endgame. There's only two more chapters after this.**

Three months. That's how long it's been since he's been in the same room as his wife. He sees his kids every other weekend and every Wednesday and Thursday, but not his wife.

"Hey mami, Susan." Santiago says when he walks into the kitchen.

"San sweetie, Susan and myself have been talking and we want to know when you're moving back home?" Maria asks her son.

"I don't know Britt's really pissed at me. We literally haven't spoken in three months." Santiago says not willing to tell them anymore.

"We want to know why you two are fighting?" Susan asks.

"Yes Brittany won't tell us why so you need to." Maria says.

Meanwhile over at Brittany's Antonio and Steven are dropping off the kids.

"Thanks dad, Mario." Brittany says handing them each a beer. "The kids love visiting you all and their dad."

"Brittany sweetie what is going on between you two?" Steven asks.

"Dad I'm not going to talk about that and you know that." Brittany says tired of being asked.

"But-" Mario starts.

"Mom!" Aly shouts.

"Goodnight," Brittany says walking to the door and opening it.

"Honey-"

"Dad, Mario please leave." Brittany says. "You know I don't want to talk about this."

"Mom!" Aly shouts again.

"Yes sweetie," Brittany says heading up to see what her daughter wants.

Back at the Lopez house Maria and Susan are staring Santiago down.

"Well," Susan says.

"I'm not going to say, Brittany and myself are dealing with our issues." Santiago says.

"She's not speaking with you at all." Maria says.

"Mom, Susan I'm not talking about this." Santiago says getting up. "I'm going for a walk."

The two women watch him leave sighing. Not two minutes later their husbands arrive.

"I take it you struck out too." Steven says.

"He won't say anything." Maria says.

"She kicked us out." Mario says flopping down next to his wife.

"Well something is seriously wrong between them and all I want to do is fix it so they can be happy together again." Susan says leaning into her husband.

"I want that too along with him out of the house." Maria says.

"I second that." Mario agrees.

"It must suck to lose your kid free home." Steven says glad he doesn't have to deal with it.

"It does," Mario says.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brittany shoots up in bed when she hears breaking glass come from downstairs. Rushing first to Taylor's room she collects her son and heads to Jamie's room.

"Mom what's going on?" Aly asks rubbing her eyes as she walks into Jamie's room.

"Shh, everyone into the closet." Brittany whispers.

She doesn't know who or what has broken in or why, but she's not taking chances.

'911 what's your emergency.'

'Someone is breaking into my house.'

'What is your name and address?'

'Brittany Pierce-Lopez and I live at 9012 North Drive Jensen Way.'

'I've dispatched several units to your location Brittany. They should be there in five minutes.'

She hands up and quickly dials her husband's number.

'San,' Brittany sobs so terrified something bad will happen.

'Britt? Why are you crying.' Santiago asks sitting up worried about his wife.

'San get over here now.' Brittany sobs just wanting her husband here to protect her and the kids.

In this moment nothing that he's done matters to her, she just wants his strong arms around her.

'I think someone's breaking in.' she sobs.

'Hid and I'll be there in three minutes.' Santiago says pulling on a pair of boxers and tennis shoes before running out the door.

'I'm so scared San.' Brittany whispers hugging the kids to her.

Aly is the only one awake and she's snuggled into her mom. She's terrified and doesn't know what's happening.

'I'm almost there baby.' Santiago says skidding around a corner. 'I'm pulling up stay put until I come get you.'

He runs in the house checking the rooms as he heads upstairs. Whoever broke in isn't there anymore at least that Santiago can see.

"Britt!" Santiago says looking around upstairs for her.

"San," Brittany says from Jamie's room.

Santiago rushes in and finds them in the closet.

"Oh Britt," Santiago says gathering her up in his arms.

He holds his whole family tightly to him for the first time in months.

"POLICE!"

"We're upstairs!" Santiago shouts.

Ten minutes later their all seated on the couch as the cops search the house and surrounding grounds to see if whoever broke in is still there. Taylor is still asleep in Brittany's arms, Jamie is asleep on Santiago's lap and both Aly and Brittany snuggled into him.

"Everything's going to be okay." Santiago says kissing his wife's head.

"Thank you," Brittany says snuggling into her husband.

"You know I'd do anything for you and the kids." Santiago says.

"Why do you think I called you San even with all the problems we're having." Brittany softly says into his chest.

She feels safe in his arms and is content to let Santiago handle everything.

"I'm glad you did." Santiago says.

Before Brittany can say anything else the three cops come back into the living room.

"Well whoever broke in is not here anymore." the lead cop says. "We'll have a cop car sitting out front of your house for the next couple days in case they try to come back. Check the house for anything missing and call me if you find anything. We'll be in contact about the break in if we find anything."

"Thank you very much. I know my wife and kids will feel much safer with a cop outside." Santiago says standing up to shake the officer's hand.

"You should think about hiring security with how famous you two are. I'm sure that whoever broke in was probably a fan of some kind." the officer says before they head out.

"I definitely will be." Santiago says closing and locking the door after them.

"Will you stay the night?" Brittany asks unsure if she wants to stay here if he doesn't.

"Of course I will Britt, but do you want to stay here tonight?" Santiago asks so glad to be spending the night with his family.

"Yeah, knowing you're here and a cop is outside I feel safe." Brittany says.

"Okay," Santiago says lifting Jamie up in his arms. "Aly sweetie it's time for bed." he whispers.

Aly groggily gets up and follows her parents upstairs. After putting the kids to bed Santiago sweeps Brittany off her feet and carries her into their room. She wraps her arms tightly around his neck, kissing his cheek.

"Are you okay to sleep in here?" Santiago asks putting her down on the bed.

"Stay here," Brittany says pulling him down with her.

"Brittany," Santiago says.

He knows that them having sex or even just sleeping in the same bed could be bad for their already fragile marriage.

"San I need you to sleep next to me. I wouldn't feel safe without you right next to me." Brittany softly says.

"Okay," Santiago sighs not even bothering trying to put up a fight. "But we need to go to counseling soon. I really want to fix our marriage and prove to you that I've changed."

"That sounds fine to me." Brittany says snuggling into his body, needing to feel safe.

He holds her tightly to his body so thankful that his family is safe and the fact that his wife actually called him.

"San I need you." Brittany whispers.

"You have me baby." Santiago says holding her tightly to him.

"No San, I need you to fuck me." Brittany says.

At this Santiago pushes back and stares down at her.

"Babe you know we can't." Santiago says feeling himself getting hard.

It's been three months since the last time he had sex. Yes he's managed to not have sex for that long.

"San I'm terrified and you've always been able to calm me down." Brittany softly says.

He frowns as he thinks of all the reasons they shouldn't do this.

"Babe you know-"

"You want me." Brittany says cupping his hard on.

"Britt, fuck." Santiago moans as she massages his balls.

Brittany starts kissing him causing him to moan into her mouth. She knows this isn't the best of ideas, but she needs him. She always feels safe in his arms and she's so thankful he came over quickly. It shows her that he's serious about being here for them again.

"You know I love you right?" Brittany softly asks.

"I know baby, I love you too." Santiago says. "But we both know having sex will be a very bad idea. I want us to work and having sex right now will destroy that."

"You're right," Brittany sighs falling back onto the bed and snuggles into him. "Thank you for being the logical one this time."

"Well there is a first time for everything." Santiago whispers tightening his grip around her.

"I want you to move back in." Brittany whispers causing him to sit up.

"Really?"

"Of course baby."

Santiago stares at her for several minutes unsure of wither this is real or not. Did she really just say that he can move back in.

"Go to sleep we can talk more in the morning." Santiago whispers.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brittany wakes up with arms wrapped around her waist. At first she freaks out, but then she remembers that her husband spent the night. Snuggling back into his body she falls back asleep.

"Mommy, daddy," Jamie says shaking her dad.

"Honey let mommy and daddy sleep." Santiago mumbles turning over.

"But I'm hungry." Jamie whines.

"San, go make the kids breakfast." Brittany grumbles hiding her head in the pillow.

"Mommy!" Taylor shouts running in being chased by his eldest sister.

"Fine let's all go make breakfast." Brittany says getting up.

"This is just like it should be." Santiago whispers to himself happy to be home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. One more chapter after this one.**

"Well you two sure seem a lot closer than the last session you had together over three months ago." Dallas tells the couple who are currently sitting closer together.

"Two days ago I had a scare with the kids and I called San." Brittany softly says.

It's true they've made a lot of process together over the last two days. Santiago is deciding what to do with his career and for the first time they're actually talking things through.

"What happened?" Dallas asks.

"Someone broke in," Brittany softly says.

"And she called me and I arrived before the cops." Santiago happily says.

"And how did this change things? It seemed like last time we talked that sadly your marriage was close to being over." Dallas says.

He's slightly confused as to what happened. He knows often if something big happens it can bring couples close to divorce back together. He just needs to know more details.

"I was seriously considering divorce, but the break in changed everything." Brittany says grabbing Santiago's hand. "It scared me and the fact that he came so quickly and calmed me down like he used to. It reminded me of how he used to be and how we used to be. I've missed us."

"Santiago?" Dallas asks looking over at him.

Santiago wipes away a tear before wrapping both his arms around his wife.

"When she called I was terrified that I might lose her and the kids forever. It's the scariest feeling I've ever had." Santiago softly says. "I'll do anything to never feel that way again."

Brittany tucks herself into his body as he says this. For the first time in two years she feels like their connected and on the same page.

"In the two days since the break in San's been staying at the house and sleeping in our bed again." Brittany says.

"Just remember no sex. You two need to be in a good place and on the same page before you even think of having sex." Dallas reminds them.

"San made sure we didn't even though I tried. I felt really needy after the break in. San stopped me and just holding me made me realize how much I missed him." Brittany says.

"I'd so anything for you." Santiago softly says. "We've actually been talking through any issues we've had over the last few days."

"Wow you two have made great progress." Dallas says very impressed with the two of them.

"It's slow going and obviously we need your help with our communication, but I think we've made a huge leap." Brittany says so happy.

They continue to discuss the break in and how they can move on. Not only that, but also steps to take for Brittany to trust Santiago again and Santiago to gain some of her trust back.

"Just remember you need to be completely open with her and understanding if she has moments of not trusting your word." Dallas reminds him. "It's okay for her not to trust you."

"I know," Santiago says standing up and helping her up. "She sets the pace of our relationship. If she wants a break then she gets it."

"He's been very open the last few days." Brittany says squeezing his hand. "Thanks for all your help thus far and all the help you'll be giving us in the coming months." she says.

"It's an honor to try and help you two." Dallas says. "I'll see you Thursday at eleven."

Santiago holds open the door for his wife, grabbing her hand as they walk to his truck. The drive back home is quiet both of them lost in their own thoughts. Brittany can't help, but wonder why her husband did all he did. While Santiago can't believe that his wife is actually forgiving him. Not even a week ago he feared he would never be able to hold her again. He knows though that he still has a lot to make up for, but he's willing to do anything to earn her trust back.

"I don't want you touring unless I can go with you." Brittany says breaking their silence.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Santiago honestly says.

Brittany nods, turning to stare out the window. She wants to trust him, but she doesn't yet.

"I don't want to sound like a control freak, but with everything that's happened between us I don't trust you. I'm not sure when I will be able to." Brittany softly says not looking at him.

Santiago pulls into their driveway, turns off the truck and turns to face his wife.

"I completely understand." Santiago says taking her hand in his. "I cheated on you several times. I lied and tried to blame it on anything, but the fact that I wanted freedom until I actually got it. Once I did get the freedom I thought I wanted, it turns out that all I truly wanted was you. It was my fault so I'm willing to wait and do whatever you need so you can eventually trust me again."

"Thank you for understanding." Brittany softly says.

"I love you so much Britt and I'm so thankful that you've given me this chance." Santiago says kissing her.

"This is your last shot. Screw this up and you'll never see me or the kids again." Brittany growls.

He gulps understanding that she means business and isn't screwing around.

"Come on I see our moms in the window." Brittany says leaning in to kiss him. "I love this version of you."

She's not completely ready to say she loves him as she still doesn't completely trust him.

He just smiles willing to put in whatever work he needs to, to make her see he's still the same man she married.

"Well?" Maria asks coming out.

Her, Susan, Mario and Steven are all at the door wanting to know what's going on with the couple. They heard from Aly and Jamie that daddy stayed the night, but have no idea if it's true or not.

"Yes, what's going on?" Susan asks.

"It's good that their together right?" Mario softly asks.

"Yes dad," Santiago says taking Brittany's hand. "We're going to be living together again and working through our issues together again." he explains.

"Well at least one good thing came out of the break in." Steven says. "I still think you should move."

"Don't worry Mr. Pierce, I've hired several body guards and had a state of the art security system installed." Santiago says.

Brittany stays quiet as she snuggles into his body. She's glad that their parents aren't asking about their issues. They both agreed not to tell their parents about his cheating as that will just cause more issues for them.

"Dad you know how protective San is of me." Brittany says giving her dad a look.

Before he can retort Aly, Jamie and Taylor all come running in.

"Mommy," Taylor says tugging on her leg. "Up,"

"Dad can we stay for dinner grands making enchiladas." Aly says looking up at her dad hopefully.

Santiago looks over at his wife who is just nods.

"Okay,"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Taylor smiles as he tootles after his dad. He keeps trying to catch him.

"Little man you're not helping me find your sisters." Santiago says picking him up.

He's been playing hide and seek with Aly and Jamie who are very good at hiding. They've already been hidden for ten minutes.

"Britt can you give me any hints of where they are?" Santiago shouts at his wife.

"Nope," Brittany says from the kitchen.

"Come on please." Santiago begs.

"You're the one playing hide and seek with them." Brittany reminds him. "Plus someone has to make dinner since we're having guests over."

"Quinn and Puck don't count." Santiago says looking under the table and in the lower cabinet for them. "What do you think they want to tell us?" he asks.

"Probably that their back together again." Brittany says shaking her head.

"God they have more issues than we do." Santiago says walking over and wrapping his arms around his wife, kissing her.

"Maybe their trying to work through them like we are." Brittany softly says.

She's so happy that they're really working on their marriage now. It's only been two weeks and she can already see changes. First of all he's been around a lot more only having gone to the recording studio once for an hour and two he's just been well his old self. She feels like their back to how they were before Taylor was born and he changed for the worst.

"I doubt that, I heard Puck talking out some nice tail he was fucking not three days ago." Santiago says.

"And how did this come up?" Brittany says turning to look him in the eye.

"I may have been bragging about my incredibly beautiful wife." Santiago says kissing away her worry.

"Daddy!" Aly shouts running downstairs. "Did you forget that you're supposed to be finding us."

"No I did not, but now I've found you." Santiago says.

"Daddy, this doesn't count." Aly says pouting.

"Okay go tell your sister I'm counting to two hundred in the kitchen." Santiago says.

Aly scurries off to go back to her hiding spot again ready to beat her younger sister in hiding.

"You're never going to find them." Brittany says chuckling as she continues to make dinner.

"I don't understand where they hid. Is it in the same spots every time or different?" Santiago asks his wife.

"The same unless I find them." Brittany says.

"You always find them it's not fair." Santiago pouts.

"No you just suck at hid and seek." Brittany says slapping his hand from the chocolate cake batter. "Now go find them."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Well that was surprising news." Brittany says walking out of the bathroom.

"But not unexpected since they're constantly hooking up." Santiago says getting into bed.

"I just feel sorry for Quinn and the baby. We both know Puck won't be able to settle down for long." Brittany says getting back in bed with him.

"That may be true, but we both know he'll do his best to be there for the baby." Santiago softly says.

He knows he doesn't have much room to talk with all the crap he's done. Even though their doing much better now, there's still times when he can see in his wife's eyes distrust. Not that he can blame her, he's just happy their back together.

"Enough talk of Quinn and Puck. I have some good news." Brittany says smiling.

"What is it baby?" Santiago asks wrapping his arms around her loosely.

"Well I got offered the leading role in the new Jurassic Park movie." Brittany happily says.

"Really? That's great baby." Santiago says engulfing her in a hug.

"Is it? Because you know if I take this role that I'll be gone from home a lot and you'll have to watch the kids." Brittany tells him.

"That's fine baby, I was thinking of taking a break from touring and going into the studio. I want to write my own songs and maybe build a recording studio out back that I can work in." Santiago suggests.

It's something that's been on his mind since he moved back in.

"You really want this?" Brittany asks in disbelief.

"Of course I do, I don't want to lose you and being here is the only way you're going to learn to trust me again so that's what I'm going to do." Santiago says.

"I love you so much baby." Brittany says kissing him.

Santiago moans as she kisses him pulling on the hem of his shirt.

"Britt," Santiago moans. "We shouldn't,"

"I want you so bad." Brittany moans sitting up to pull off her shirt.

"Damn," Santiago moans licking his lips.

He can't deny that he's wanted her for weeks, but he's still not sure if they should have sex.

"Get your clothes off and fuck me." Brittany growls yanking his shirt off.

"Fuck it," Santiago growls kicking off his pants and flipping them over so he's on top. "You're so fucking beautiful."

"Please San," Brittany begs.

With that he pushes in causing both of them to moan. He starts thrusting and within a few minutes their both coming.

"So good," Brittany moans.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews throughout this story. Sadly this is the last chapter. While I may be done with this story I have many more that I'm going to be writing.**

 **On a side note I want to tell anyone who has requested a story from me in the last two to three months that I will write each and every request. I've just gotten so many and with summer coming I've been busy that it's taking me longer than I thought to get to them. I promise to have all the requested pieces done by August, hopefully sooner.**

"San! Aly! Jamie! Taylor! I'm home!" Brittany shouts walking in after a long day on set.

She waves off the body guards that they hired a few months ago, Mark and James who head towards the guest house and pool house where they each live. At first she thought she was going to hate having two men follow them around whenever they leave the house, but she finds it oddly comforting plus their pretty good babysitters.

"Mom," Aly says running in. "Stop right here." she says standing in front of her.

"Honey what's going on? I'm tired, hungry and I've been shooting for twelve hours." Brett says not in the mood for any surprises.

"Please mom just sit on the couch." Aly pouts.

"Okay," Brittany says glad to be off her feet.

"Cool, now wait here." Aly says running back into the kitchen.

Brittany still isn't sure what's going on, but she suspects her husband is behind it. That thought makes her smile. It's been five months since Santiago started his break and is staying home with the kids. Things are going really well for them though they are still going to counseling, but only once a week.

"Hey beautiful," Santiago says covering her eyes and kissing her cheek. "You ready for your surprise?"

"This better involve food I'm starving." Brittany grumbles.

She can't help, but smile when she feels little hands on her arm.

"Mommy look," Taylor says pulling on her arm.

At three he's still very much a momma's boy even more so since she now works. Santiago smiles taking his hands away from his eyes.

"Oh," Brittany gasps when she sees a stack of peanut butter and pickle sandwiches in front of her. "This is the best surprise ever."

"It was my idea mommy." Jamie says bouncing next to her. "I wanted to give the baby something."

"Hey it was my idea too." Aly interjects.

"Baby," Taylor says putting his hands on Brittany's small pooch.

It's barely visible as she's only three months along, but it's there and Taylor's fascinated by it.

"Thank you all for my wonderful food." Brittany says looking back at her husband.

"Why don't you go make a picture for mommy and the baby." Santiago suggests knowing his wife wants to relax for a few minutes in quiet.

"Baby," Taylor happily says smiling.

"Yes baby," Brittany softly says to her son, putting her hands over his.

Jamie takes off wanting to be the first to start and finish her picture.

"Take your brother with you and help him." Santiago tells Aly before she can take off as well.

Brittany smiles as Aly takes Taylor's hand and heads into the playroom. She waits until their gone before she digs into the sandwiches.

"This is really good." Brittany says between mouthfuls.

"I'm glad you like it." Santiago says sitting next to her and wrapping his right arm around her. "How was work?" he asks.

"Work was work, yet another long day shooting. Though we did get through eight screens which is very good. At the rate we're going to movie will be completely shot in two weeks." Brittany yawns always tired nowadays.

"Please tell me you took some breaks. I don't want you or our little one hurt." Santiago says laying a protective hand on her belly.

"Yes daddy bear." Brittany says leaning in for a kiss.

"I just worry about you and the baby." Santiago says.

"I know and I love that about you." Brittany says as Jamie comes running in.

"Here mommy, I drew a picture of all of us." Jamie says.

Brittany smiles as Aly and Taylor come running in with pictures as well. Santiago sits back watching them very pleased with how happy his family is.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hi Doc," Santiago says walking in hand and hand with Brittany.

"Well don't you look glowing." Dallas says to Brittany, smiling as Santiago helps her sit down.

He's so proud of how far they've come over that last few months. At first he wasn't sure if they were going to make it, but is very happy to be wrong.

"So anything big happen this week?" Dallas asks.

"Yes," Brittany says smiling over at Santiago.

"Well…" Dallas says.

"Babe you should tell them." Brittany says.

"You sure?" Santiago asks.

"Yes honey," Brittany says squeezing his hand.

"So on Saturday we all went shopping at the mall and of course a bunch of women tried to surround me after the recognized me. I had the bodyguards get rid of them quickly and ran to find Britt." Santiago says very proud of how he handled things.

"Brittany how do you think he handled the situation?" Dallas asks smiling.

"Very well," Brittany says. "I didn't see it, but our youngest daughter and the body guards told me how he handled the whole situation. I still have trust issues but knowing he got rid of them immediately, taking himself out of the situation. Well it proved to me that he has changed."

"Thanks honey that means a lot to me." Santiago says.

"You two seem to be in a really good place right now." Dallas tells them. "If you two are comfortable with it I think we can move our sessions to every other week. Though if anything comes up you two are always welcome to come in."

Santiago looks over at Brittany to see if she's cool with that.

"Okay," Brittany says grabbing Santiago's hand again. "Thanks for everything."

"I'll see you in two weeks." Dallas says to his favorite couple.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"You ready for the barbeque at your parents?" Brittany asks snuggling into Santiago's side.

"I'm not ready for all the questions we're going to get." Santiago says kissing the top of her head.

"All we have to tell anyone is that we're in a really good place now and don't want to talk about it." Brittany tells him.

"I know, but you know our moms are going to ask a bunch of questions." Santiago says as they walk down the street.

Being a nice day and since the kids spent the night at the Lopez's, they decided to walk the half mile to the house. It had taken some convincing by Brittany since she is three months pregnant, but she won him over with her pout.

"Boys you can fall back a bit." Santiago says to Mark, James and their new hire Charlie.

"Sir since you're walking it's better if we stay close." James tells them.

"San just let them do their job." Brittany scolds him.

The three body guards start laughing at this until Santiago turns around and glares at them.

"San be nice," Brittany says knowing her husband. "So Mark how'd your date go last night?" she asks.

"Okay, but I don't think there will be a second date." Mark says.

"Why is that?" Brittany asks always curious about their body guards lives.

"She kept talking about marriage and kids. I'm only twenty-three you know." Mark says.

"We were twenty when we got married and twenty-two when we had Aly." Santiago says wrapping his arm tighter around his wife.

"Wow you two have been together for years." Charlie says shocked that they were married so young.

"We've been together since junior high so it sure has been a long time." Brittany says smiling at that fact.

"And honestly I never want another woman." Santiago says much to Brittany's delight.

She loves how devoted he's become to them and their kids. Not that she never doubted his love just that he could and would put them before his job. That is until recently. Oh and the whole cheating thing, but they're both putting that behind them though she has full right to check his phone and question him whenever she wants.

"Here we are." Brittany says as they stand in front of the Lopez's house.

"You guys can head home or wait around here." Santiago tells the bodyguards.

"Call us when you're ready to leave and we'll come pick you up." James says nodding before leaving.

"Can't we go with them?" Santiago says looking longingly at the disappearing body guards. "I know my mom is going to finally break me down and I'm going to tell her everything."

His mom has been working hard at trying to find out what was wrong with their marriage.

Brittany grabs his face and pulls him down into a searing kiss.

"Relax, if you want we can tell our parents what's been going on and that we're working pass it." Brittany suggests knowing how both sets of their parents are.

She doesn't want him to feel any extra pressure or like he has to keep things from his parents. She's fine with telling their parents, but then again most of their problems are really Santiago's fault.

"I don't think I want to tell them everything. How about we tell them we're going to counseling still and it has helped a lot. That I'm taking a break from touring and am working from home while my very beautiful, amazing wife keeps getting movie offers." Santiago says wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Sounds like a plan, though we should also tell them that I'm pregnant." Brittany says kissing him.

"Gross!" Aly says from her spot next to her grandmas.

"We were wondering how long it was going to take you two to come in." Susan says glad her daughter and son-in-law seem to be very happy again.

"Sorry mom, you know us." Brittany says walking up to hug first her mom then her daughter.

"Don't I," Susan says shaking her head.

After saying hi to the other three parents and Quinn, they play with their kids for a few minutes before lunch is ready. With the kids eating up in their tree house Maria says what they've all been wondering.

"So what's going on with the two of you?" Maria asks.

Brittany bites her lips looking over at her husband waiting to see what he's going to say.

"We're good," Santiago says reaching over for Brittany's hand.

"Very good," Brittany says lacing her fingers with his.

"Really?" Susan asks.

"You two have been keeping to yourselves the last few months." Quinn points out.

Steven and Mario are both keeping quiet letting the women do all the talking.

"We needed some time to ourselves to work through our problems. Sorry if we haven't been around much, but we're in a much better place now." Brittany explains hoping Quinn won't say too much since she knows more than their parents.

"That's good," Quinn says glad her friend is happy again though personally she would have kicked him to the curb for all the shit he put her through.

"Are you sure? Cause I know you two like to use sex as a way to fix your problems." Maria says.

"Honey!" Mario shouts not wanting to know that about his sweet innocent daughter-in-law.

"Maria!" Steven shouts also, this is his baby girl after all.

"Mom," Santiago groans.

"We've been going to counseling since before I kicked him out. It's helped a lot and so has San taking a break from touring and working from home." Brittany says snuggling into Santiago.

"I'm very proud and happy for the two of you." Steven says.

Brittany smiles at her dad glad that he's not more angry at her husband.

"Is there something else you want to tell us?" Susan says hopefully as her and Maria share a look.

"Maybe," Brittany says smiling.

"Oh god you're not," Quinn gasps.

"We are going to have another baby. I'm three months along." Brittany says smiling.

The three women squeal and rush over to dot over Brittany. Both Steven and Mario slap Santiago on the back very proud of him for always stepping up.

"We can't wait," Santiago says smiling.

The kids come running back over and Taylor stops right next to his mom.

"Baby," he says putting his little hands on her bump.

This causes them all to smile and laugh.

"This is all I want." Santiago whispers into Brittany's ear.


End file.
